girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets the New Year/@comment-27356959-20151230070343
Hi All, Been gone for the last week and just catching up with the recent comments, I am glued to my computer screen reading the recent comments of both Shanoske, and JRT Starlight. The first thought I had is that maybe you two should be writing this show, as you both have struck nerves with the viewing public. No writer could ask for more. All right here we go, the love triangle, I do belive that could of been settled a long time ago, but on that same note we have to think of the Josh factor, since the writers were forced to make changes during his recovery time. I do feel at times the writers are disrespecting the knowledge of the viewers. Many of the people who post on all of these sites have been involved in similar situations. In my mind the one that makes this one so different is that Lucas has not said a thing, to include asking Riley why are you pushing me to another girl. As I have said before Lucas needs to man up and chose one or none. Although many people disagree with me I do belive that Farkel will end up with one of these ladies, as he grows he will become more self assured. ( I still would like to see him and Riley grow together). As far as reference to BMW, I do not even know if people were posting back then, remember this was before face book, twitter, and what ever else is out there today. I agree that this show could easily go at least seven years, with plenty of stories to come. JR, I disagree with you a little on your posting of 5 days ago, with your thoughts on what the show should be about. I still belive the show should be about two best friends, there Bay Window, and there struggles in just plain growing up. I hope that you are right that they stay best friends, ( think about how much trouble they can cause in high school). In recent weeks the show has lost a little of it:s humor. One reason BMW made it so long was the show was always on ABC, I wonder how a show like this could stand up against pretty little liars, switched at birth ect.could be interesting. I agree that in the future new love interest may come into play, time will tell. In an earlier post Shanoske talked about Disney acceptable, I think in the future we might all be surprised what Disney will accept. Kids are growing up a lot faster, Sex, Drugs, Booze, have now creeped to kids 12 years old. Handled right, Disney can become very progressive in what they show, and still talk about it in a Disney way. I think the thing I love most about the show is the chemistry between the two main people, Sabriana and Roland, I heard that are Best Friends in real life, if this is tue I hope it stays that way, in there business you need that one person that has your back. Last but not least Happy New year to all.